battleangelfandomcom-20200222-history
Esdoc
, more commonly known as "Ed", was Alita's manager during her motorball career. He was a former Top League player himself and used to be Jashugan's rival. Appearance Ed always wore a full face mask leaving only his eyes, mouth and nose visible. His typical attire consisted of a cap, jacket, and pants. Although he had cyborg arms, to what extent he was cyberized was not specified. In Gunnm: Martian Memory he wears gray clothing, blue gloves, brown shoes, and has a red mask. An illustration by Yukito Kishiro for the 2003 Ultra Jump calendar shows him as wearing light khaki clothing and a blue mask."Calendar of GLO" Accessed 2011-03-28. Personality Relationships Abilities A former Top League motorball player who specialized in the use of blades, in his prime Ed's techniques were as good as his rival Jashugan's Maschine Klatsch. However the development of Terminal Frost in his right arm as a consequence of abusing an unnamed acceleration drug forced him to retire from the sport. History .]] Ed had been a motorball player for some time and advanced to the highest league in the sport, the Top League. Here he developed a rivalry with Jashugan when the latter advanced into the league. Both were severely injured in an accident during Jashugan's rookie season, after which their careers diverged. Jashugan received reconstructive brain surgery from Desty Nova, who used the Tipharean technology Gehirn Umbao, enabling him to go on to become the champion. Ed on the other hand, had to resort to acceleration drug injections to stay competitive. His abuse of the drug resulted in a permanent condition called Terminal Frost which forced him to retire from motorball.Battle 15 - Ed reminisces on his motorball career. Terminal Frost made his forearms shake uncontrollably at unpredictable times, although it could be controlled with medications. Although Ed's relationship with Jashugan stayed cordial, he never let go of his dream of one day surpassing him, and hoped to fulfill this dream vicariously through Alita after she proved her potential. Plot .]] Ed found Alita mourning Hugo's death in Joe's Bar after she ran away from home and signed her to a 12 race contract with his racing team, Esdoc Motors.Battle 13 Reflecting his expertise in blade techniques and her Panzer Kunst background, Alita's motorball body was initially equipped with a pair of Damascus Blades, one on each forearm. Following her fourth Third League race, Ed downplayed Umba's praise of her performance and was about to comment on how things had changed when he was a player when his Terminal Frost acted up and he had to medicate. In response to Umba's question about a sponsor, he replied that her monitor ticket sales were good and that if her win average could be maintained and a sponsor obtained, she would be able to advance to the Second League. When Umba suggested that the Top League could be a possibility Ed nervously laughed. He was then about to mention how she had changed since he had found her but Alita shot him an angry glare and Umba warned him that the topic was off limits. During her fifth race, Alita recalled what Ed had told her about pure steel, which was surprisingly fragile, and how he had described the Damascus Blades. After Alita completed ten Third League races, she and Ed watched Jashugan's first race in a month. Soon after, Ed lined up a sponsor, the Trench Bloom Waste Reclamation Company, enabling Alita to make the jump to the Second League. A week before her debut Second League race, the two were out in the Scrapyard where they unexpectedly ran into Jashugan, Shumira, and Daisuke Ido, who had become Jashugan's tuner. During the meeting, Alita issued a challenge to Jashugan to see which was better, her Panzer Kunst or his Maschine Klatsch. He initially refused, but after swiftly defeating the leader of a biker gang in an arm wrestling match, asked Alita if she would like to try him. In return, he would to accept her challenge if she won. Before he could name the prize if he won, Alita offered her artificial heart, telling Ed to destroy it if she lost. Acting as the referee, Ed was torn as he realized that Alita's loss would end his dreams, but before he could start the match, his Terminal Frost acted up, forcing him to withdraw. Afterwards, he noticed that Alita's attitude had changed, as she now had a purpose in the form of defeating Jashugan. .]] After Alita's Second League race, she named the five members of her challenge team. Ed took Alita's Damascus Blades to an old friend, Lam Dao, who forged them into a single blade. That night, Alita broke the news to him that she would quit after her race with Jashugan, as she would have fulfilled the terms of her contract. Ed was violently opposed to this, dragging her off to have her contract renewed. When a junkie with a homemade gun suddenly blocked their way and tried to shoot Alita, Ed shielded her, taking a fatal shot that blew off the top of his head. His last act was to give Alita the newly forged Damascus Blade. Before the race with Jashugan, Alita mused on her status as an outsider with Ed's cap on the sink of her dressing room. Esdoc Motors did not survive Ed's death, as Alita subsequently retired from motorball following Jashugan's defeat and Umba was forced to go his own way, eventually starting an engineering company with Thompson. At some point during Alita's tenure with Esdoc Motors, Ed sold her Berserker Body to Nova in an attempt to keep her on the circuit. Umba was later able to track it down two years after Alita's motorball career ended. Other appearances Ed appears in Gunnm: Martian Memory. He recruits Gally to play motorball after seeing her defeat a motorball player who challenges her to a fight on the street following Yugo's death. Trivia His likely namesake is the , a Medieval . References Category:Motorball players Category:Gunnm: Martian Memory characters Category:Esdoc Motors Category:Males